


Press Restart

by Yes_Kassiopeia



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, American Football, Enemies to Lovers, Fun fair, M/M, My First Fanfic, Quiz Bowl, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos, but actually fast burn, kinda slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_Kassiopeia/pseuds/Yes_Kassiopeia
Summary: Lashton one shot. Basically Ashton hated Luke and Luke hated Ashton. Everybody in school knew that. But when they got stuck to spend some time together they found out that maybe they didn't hate each other that much...“What the hell?!” Ashton mutter under his breath.“What the hell?!” Luke echoed out loud not even a second later.Ashton took the sight of the desert parking lot and understand immediately.“Where is the bus?” he asked, alarmed.





	Press Restart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi or Hey everybody! This is my very first fanfic so it’s probably lame and cliché af… English is not my first language so there may be mistakes and I’m sorry about that.  
> Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this and i hope you will enjoy it too !  
> It’s named ‘press retsart’ after the song of Walk The Moon

          Laying on his bed, alone in the night and alone his thoughts, Ashton let his eyes swept down to the words inked on in inner side of his left wrist. It was the only times he let them on display: when no one could see them. Otherwise he would wear bracelets or his signature black leather wrist band to cover it. He sighed. The sentence was already written on him since seven years. It was uncommon to get it this young, but there were barely any rules when it comes to the soulmate system.

  
          The tattoos would appear anywhere on your body, one day or one night, but usually during your teenage years or early adult life even though it could be earlier of later. A string of word your soulmate would you address to you, someday. It’s like a hint, but it can be tricky too. Someone else can tell you the exact same sentence by pure coincidence, you might already know your soulmate but wait years to hear them say the words, you can also never get to listen to that sound. There were even some people, a really small number, never get their tattoo, and Ashton wished he was one of those.

  
          He has seen the soulmate system working great and make countless of happy couples, but he has also seen it fail, and from a very close point of view. His mother didn’t find her soulmate, besides having an inked sentence on her arm for now two decades. She has been fooled, hoping that the two man who occurred to say the right words could complete the missing part of her heart, but they just left it more shattered. Ashton tried his best to heal her wounds and bring a smile back on her face. And with a lot of time and effort, he did. It wasn’t easy, he had to grow up fast, take care of his siblings and be a strong role model from them.

  
          And strong, Ashton was, in the eyes of everybody in high school. Quarterback of the football team, charismatic leader and fierce troublemaker. He didn’t give a shit about what the rest of the world thought about him. He didn’t need anyone and didn’t want anyone. He cherished his freedom to be who the fuck he wanted, no matter the path society tried to make him follow.

  
           _At least that’s what I thought before tonight_. Nobody has ever told him this words, it could have happened because it wasn’t such an odd combination, but it didn’t. He felt asleep telling himself that maybe he would never hear it and it was probably for the best.

 

 

          He woke up the next morning feeling a little excitement rush though his veins. Tonight, he was leading his team to an away match, and a new victory for sure. They were on a good way to hopefully win the state championship at the end of the season. Ashton expected any less. He could tell his wasn’t the only one feeling excited as he walked down the halls. His teammates welcomed him with loud exclamations and laughers. Ashton’s school day passed by really fast, partly because he has most of his classes in common with his best and only friend, Michael, who made school less of a torture for him. And partly because he was exempted from his last classes in order to make the trip to the city they would challenge tonight.

  
          He got on the team bus and took a seat alone behind Michael and Alex, another one of his teammates. He usually enjoyed the most the ride when his in the little bubble of music. It helped him focus and not to jittery before the match. He was about to put on his headphones when he saw other people get into the bus.

  
          “What the hell?!”, he let out loud without even realizing it.  
          “Quiz bowl club is joining us on the ride, they have some kind of a match or tournament or whatever, tonight in the same city as us”, Alex explained.  
          The said team was making its way to the back when Ashton noticed a blonde quiff he knew too well passing him by. Luke Hemmings took the seat just right behind him. Ashton groaned. He didn’t like him, and well he didn’t like a lot of people, but Hemmings was whole another level.

  
          Luke might be not as popular as Ashton, but he knew exactly who he was. He was a year younger than him and despites humble beginnings he made his way to the top by being perfectly what society wants him to. The tall blonde was liked by everyone for his smart brain, straight A school results, always being nice and caring and helping around every time he could… Such a cliché! Ashton could easily picture him in a decade with a nice housing, another blonde as his dedicated wife and two kids just as perfect as him to perpetuate the tradition. Basically he was just everything Ashton didn’t want to be and fought against.

  
          Alex and Michael could see the irritation growing in Ashton. So they try to light up the mood.  
          “Well I wouldn’t complain too much” said Alex sending a playful glance to a girl with blue streak in her hair. His own hair used to be completely blue at one time, it was bound to match between the two. Michael chuckled and Ashton shook his head but checked out the last girls who stepped into the bus form the corner of his eyes.  
That wasn’t that discrete because Luke scowled with a loud enough tsk. Ashton slowly turn his head to glare at him, he arched an eyebrow silently saying ‘what?!’.  
          “Do you sometime think with something else than you dick?” Luke asked not backing off. Everybody in school knew that Ashton had his fair amount of flings and one-night stands, with both girls and boys. Everybody knew he didn’t believe in the soulmate system and some find it really attractive and hot. It’s not that he was one to brag himself, but he wasn’t hiding neither and rumours seemed to love this special topic.  
          “Do you sometime even get to use your dick?” Ashton fired back.  
          “You should ask you mom.” Luke calmly stated.  
          “Said what?!” Ashton rumbled. In a blink of an eye, he was now completely facing Luke and arming his arm to swig a punch right in his face. But it never came. Just as fast Michael pulled Ashton’s arm back and swirled him around. Ashton wanted to argue with him and most of all to be freed. But before he could say a word his friend point at their coach now getting in the bus.  
It took all Ashton’s self-control to sit back; but he knew that if he started a fight now, the coach would most likely take him away from the play tonight. So he just turned his back to the stupid blonde behind him and finally placed his headphones over his ears. The little bubble of music he usually liked so much took a certain time to take its toll. He was still furious and very frustrated over the little argument.

  
          See, that the thing: if Hemmings was just quietly annoying with his stereotypical life, Ashton wouldn’t mind that much. But no, he was the only one in school who dared to come back to his punchlines. Thinking about it, it wasn’t always like this. Ashton remembered the first time he actually talked to Luke. The used-to-be lanky and clumsy guy had stumbled on him in the corner of a hallway, falling on his ass on the floor a couple of books on his side. He had seemed a bit dumbfounded or stunned on this moment, feeling all the looks he was drawing to him. Ashton, being his typical self, had just passed by saying ‘watch out, _don’t fall for me, Barbie_ ’ with a condescending smirk. The laughs echoed as he had left the scene.  
That shy, easy and not standing up for himself guy was no longer there. And now Ashton hated him deeply. He was pretty sure the feeling was mutual because the perfect little Luke Hemming was never, ever, rude to anyone but him.

 

 

          “Can you just fucking explain me why I had to come here with you?” Ashton asked his friend, irritation clear in his voice. They have left their hotel were they drop their luggage and were now getting into the auditorium of the local high school.  
          “Because you’re being a good friend for once” Michael gently answered. He knew Ashton wasn’t in the best mood ever, but he still wanted to spend a little time with him before the game. And maybe, just maybe, he felt a little more confidence with him by his side.

  
          The two sat on the stand, looking the quiz bowl competition that was taking place in front of them. And hell no, Ashton didn’t want to be here. At All. But Michael was a smart guy and didn’t specified where they were going when he said he wanted to see a cute guy he spotted.  
          “Oh god, please at least, tell me you don’t have a crush on Hemmings…!” Ashton exclaimed and Michael chuckled.  
          “No”, he paused, “But the tan guy with raven hair you’d like to pinch the cheek that is beside him”, he added pointing at the said boy. Ashton remembered seeing him in school, by Hemmings’ side usually, but he wasn’t sure what his name was, Caleb or something?  
          “Calum” Michael said answering the unspoken question. Ashton glanced back to his friend who was still looking at his crush with what was really close to heart eyes. Ashton let an amused grin stretch his lips. He shook he head a little and slouched on his seat. He could make an effort for Michael.

  
          But fifteen minutes later his will was wavering a lot. He didn’t understand shit about what was going on in front of him. And the boredom just kicked his irritation back in, he was fidgety and couldn’t sit much more longer. He tried to focus one more time. His eyes landed on Hemmings, while he was thinking on a calculation question. Luke buzzed at the same time his glance crossed Ashton’s. He stared at him when he gave his answer. There was something of an intense tension in their locked looks. And ‘correct’ said the jury, wow what a surprise. Nevertheless, the rest of the crowd applauded, impressed. Another question was asked and someone buzzed quickly, but neither Ashton nor Luke had looked down. In the most discrete way, but still noticeable for Ashton, Luke gave him the finger and smirked lightly.

  
          That was it. Ashton glared at him for a second then stood up and dragged Michael with him out of the room.  
          “Hey! We’re not late Ash, no need to run.”, Michael protested.  
          “I know Mike, but I just can’t sit that still and quiet before a game. I need to move.”, Ashton half-lied. It was true that right in that moment he felt too restless to sit down, but that has more to do with a certain blonde than with the game. But Michael didn’t question it and they made their way to the football field where the rest of the team and the coach were also getting ready.

  
          Ashton has become really good over the years at turning his anger into a force when playing. When the match started, he felt on top of the world. He played a great game, he was on fire and the rest of the team seem to be contaminated by his enthusiasm. By the time the last action was played, Ashton’s team had scored 31 points and their opponents only 10. They were sure to win and it was their turn to kick off the ball. Making his way on the field Ashton eyes were catch by a blond quiff in the crowd. Damn it, the quiz bowl must be over by now and there was Hemmings! Ashton glared at him the same way he did before, finding the other already looking back, and not as subtly as Luke did, he gave the middle finger. By the slight change in the atmosphere Ashton could tell he hasn’t been discrete at all, but he didn’t care and got back to the game. Maybe that was linked, maybe that was not, but Ashton missed his last pass, giving it a little too much force.

  
          The game ended and they cheered each other for their win, but Ashton wasn’t in the mood anymore. He rushed in the locker room and stayed a long time under the shower, trying to calm his nerves and also avoiding all the annoying noise his teammates were making. When he finally got out, there weren’t anyone in the room anymore but Michael waiting for him by the exit door. He didn’t say anything as they made their way to the bus to go back to the hotel. He knew that Ashton wasn’t in the mood for talking.  
          He was definitely not in the mood when he saw Luke on the parking lot laughing with the girl Alex had eyed before. He saw red and all in one action he threw his bag on the floor by Michael, took Luke’s arm and dragged him back inside the building. Once inside and behind closed door, he slammed the guy against the closest wall and grabbed him by the collar of his button down shirt.  
          “You think you can make fun of me and get away with it, Hemmings?” he threaded.  
          “What I think is that you don’t need much to get on your nerves. Just a simple look and you miss you pass, too bad…” Ashton groaned and armed a punch but before he could speak, Luke added. “And what? You’re gonna punch me? I doubt that, what will your coach say, huh?”  
          Ashton stay still for a moment but didn’t move back, actually arguing with his reason. “I don’t care what coach will say, right now I just want to shut your mouth up” He finally said in the lowest and huskiest tone he had. But before he could implement that, Luke push him back with a strength that Ashton wouldn’t have attributed to him. He stumbled back much to his dismay, and look at him with wide eyes, he has never seen the guy like this.  
          “I didn’t think you could be that of an asshole!” he yelled “But every time I think you can’t get lower in my esteem you still find a way to do so!”. He was angry that was the least Ashton could say, but there was something else in his voice, it wasn’t condescending but genuinely enraged. Before he could analyse it more, Luke flied out, back to the parking lot. Ashton followed him quickly but stropped when he hit the other’s shoulder hard.

  
          “What the hell?!” Ashton mutter under his breath.  
          “What the hell?!” Luke echoed out loud not even a second later.  
          Ashton took the sight of the desert parking lot and understand immediately.  
          “Where is the bus?” he asked, alarmed.  
          Luke didn’t answer but got his phone of this pocket and sighed. “Well, Calum says they left without us. Your coach was too pissed at you and your attitude after the game and Mr. Wells was too afraid of him to call up about me…”  
          Ashton threw his head back and shouted at the sky “Damn!! What a fucking day!”, fisting his hand in frustration.  
          “Calum also texted me the hotel address” Luke said calmly a few seconds later. “It’s a thirty-minute walk back to hotel, we’d better go now”, and without further ceremony, he started to make his way.

 

 

          The tensed silence that lingered between them made the path stretch and what was probably not even ten minutes seemed to last for a whole hour. Actually, Ashton was a bit thankful that Luke was there because he didn’t have his phone that was in the bag he has thrown on the parking lot and that Michael most likely took. So he wouldn’t have known where to go. But he wasn’t sure his could take the rest of the way in this atmosphere. When he was about to give up and run, even if didn’t know the direction to go, but just to get away, he saw something that made him stop.  
“What?” asked Luke, looking over his shoulder, then following Ashton’s glance. He understood what he had in mind in a second and said “No.”, but less firmly than he intended to.  
Ash grinned slyly, “Yes.”. He crossed the street and entered the funfair that took place there. Or maybe it was more like a mini itinerant amusement park. The night was warm, the sky held a deep indigo shade and the colourful lights all over the place made it just look magical. In an overwhelming second, memories flashed back into Ashton’s mind. Good memories. When he just a young kid that still believe in love, that hadn’t so much responsibilities on his shoulders.

  
          “It reminds me when I was careless and free” he said in a murmur for himself.  
          “Like… yesterday?” Luke pipped up. Ashton turn out surprise to see the blonde has follow him, because he didn’t seem to like this idea.  
          “If only, Hemmings…” And Luke was surprised by his tone, he seemed really sad, but he didn’t comment further. “So you’re coming?” Ashton said with an eyebrow raised up and his voice back to its usual sound.  
          “I can still leave.” Luke shrugged.  
          “Oh come on! Just have a little fun!” he argued and then an idea appeared to him “Hey, show me your phone, with the map”. Luke did but kept an eye on the screen, and Ashton smiled triumphal turning it back to him “See! If we cut through the funfair, it’s a shortcut!”. Luke grumbled under his breath, Ashton saw an opportunity and added “It’ll be quick, I swear!”.  
          “Fine…” Luke sigh.  
          “Yay!” Ashton cheered. Luke couldn’t believe, Ashton Irwin, the bad-ass quarterback who could be so impressive and even a bit scary sometimes, was now looking just like a total chid. The smile he held was different too. He wasn’t smirking like he usually did, no, this was a real, happy smile. Luke searched in his memories but he couldn’t recall a single time Ashton had sincerely smiled like this before. And this realization made him feel a bit sad.

  
          “Okay, but first: food!” Ashton exclaimed. “I am starving.” he emphasized by putting a hand over his stomach. He almost run to a stand and order a waffled with Nutella and a ton of whipped cream on top. Luke shook his head when he saw Ashton devouring it.  
          “Is that recommended in your fitness regime?” He teased but still had a kind smile on his lips.  
          Ashton rolled his eyes and handed him his waffle “Please… just take some, and fucking relax, okay?”  
          “No thanks.”  
          “Come on! Just on bite.” He put the food a closer to Luke’s mouth.  
          “No.” Luke said stubbornly but without anger.  
          “Loosen up a bit”, and with that Ashton smashed the whipped creamed part of the waffle on Luke’s face. He irrupted in a fit of giggles, looking at the result.  
          “Are you kidding me? What’s your age again?” Luke complained loudly.  
          Ashton didn’t answer but gave him the napkins he had. He was still laughing and it seemed to be contagious as Luke was smiling again when his face was cleaned up.  
          “You’re proud of that, aren’t you?”  
          “Well …yeah!” Ashton admitted shamelessly, a huge grin on his face. “Hey! Let’s do this ride!”  
          “What?” Luke mutter. But before he could say anything else, he was pulled on a platform and faced the said attraction. A slingshot ride. “Hum… are you sure you want to do that?” he quietly asked.  
          “Ow, you’re afraid?”  
          “No.” Luke answered but the waves in his voice betrayed him. “I just don’t want you to vomit your waffle” he defended lamely.  
          “I’ll be fine don’t worry.”

  
          They both climbed on the two sits and get harnessed. Luke griped it tightly while Ashton just made his legs dangled in the air. “It’s still time to get off, you know.” Ashton said with a playful glimmer in his eyes.  
          “I’m okay.” And hell no, Luke wasn’t okay, screaming like his life was ending, which he truly believed, when they got catapult in the air. Maybe his lungs gave up in the process, maybe he just stopped freaking out, but after the first rebound his yells ended even if he was still breathing loudly. By his side Ashton had his head thrown back in laughter. His was having the time of his life.  
Luke was shaking on his leg a little when they got their feet back on the ground. He clumsily walked out of the platform, still trying to catch his breath. Ashton, ahead of him, pointed at a screen where a video of themselves in the ride was playing. He burst out laughing once again.

  
          “Who knew you had such an extensible mouth?”, he joked. Adrenaline running in thought his veins, he felt light and giggly for anything.  
          Luke wanted to pout because he made fun of him, but instead he took the time to look at the happy Ashton he had in front of him. It was a rare sight and it was beautiful. He was beautiful. Luke admire the way his golden curls moved with his laugh. He noticed the green hue in his hazel eyes was stronger than ever. But most of all, he couldn’t deny the award-winning smile Ashton had made him smiled too, a bit fondly. He shook his head. “Well, that can be useful in some situations” Luke chuckled slyly.  
          That surprised Ashton enough to make him stop laughing. He wasn’t sure if the sexual innuendo was intended or only in his dirty mind. So he just tilted his head and say “What do we do next, Lucas?” comically emphasizing his name.  
          “You know what? Let’s go on with the cheap thrills.”  
          “Are you sure about that?”, Ashton asked, doubtful.  
          “totally sure” Luke insisted.

  
          So that’s exactly when they did. This time both of them having fun and laughing out loud. They couldn’t contain they giggles or their happy screams as they did a small roller coaster ride, or later when they get through a haunted house. They were both having much more fun than what they would admit they thought they could have together. Ashton could see Luke was starting to get more relax and funny around him. He liked it, even if he didn’t really realize all that for the moment.  
          “I’m hungry too now!” Luke said and he went to buy a cup of ice cream with whipped cream on the top. Ashton brought himself a cotton candy because he liked this funny food.  
          “Wow damn, it’s really cold!” Luke whine when he got his cup.  
          “Well isn’t it the concept of ice cream?”  
          “But see, it’s really cold”, he repeated handing it to Ashton. But when the other boy got closer, Luke just push the cup and Ashton’s nose and chin were covered his whipped cream. Despites himself the older boy laugh, his eyes shining with something Luke couldn’t completely place. He chuckled too, proud of his revenge.

  
          They went on the way through the funfair and did a couple of other thrills ride, like a free-fall ride and a spinning ride. The attractions were slowly turning into kid’s ones, and even if Luke and Ashton both knew they were probably way too old for that, they still gave it a try. They get into these human sized bubble and tried to walk on the water in it. They failed, laughing every time they fell or bumped in each other resulting in other fallings.

  
          A bit later they both won prize at a shooting game, Ashton went for a giant stuffed banana and Luke for a turtle, even if he would have rather like a penguin but they hadn’t got one. Which ended up being very funny because they next went to the bumper cars and pretended it was a real life Mario kart game throwing bananas and shells at each other. They were again laughing like to fools when the owner told them to go out because throwing plush around could be dangerous.

  
          They both grumbled about that unfair decision, but still did as told. Now that they were ending their way through the funfair, they were kind of sad. None of them would admit it willingly but they spend a great time together. It was so weird for them to think that only a couple of hours ago they hated the guts out of each other, and on the other side it seemed so easy to have fun together. Obviously none of them said a word about it, but the truth is they didn’t want to leave. Because once the fun fair would be behind them, what would happen to them? Will they be enemies again? Most likely, yes, even if they both didn’t want to.

  
          Ashton wasn’t ready to go back to reality yet so he took his chance for a little more time. “Look, there’s an open-mic! Want to sing before we leave?”  
          “What? No, I can’t sing...”  
          “Oh come on! It’s not time to be a killjoy.”  
          Surprisingly, Luke let himself be dragged on the scene and took the microphone he was given. But he looked so uptight and shy at this moment. He was definitely not comfortable, so Ashton tried to make him loosen up again.  
          “Hey, look at me, right at me… like … kindergarten” he winked.

  
          Luke laughed despite himself and the song began to play. It was “teenage dream” by Katy Perry, and, okay, Luke could sing that. What Ashton hasn’t expected is that Luke was a total liar: he could sing! He was even a great singer. As the song went on Luke was more and more relax and comfortable, and Ashton had to admit that he was killing it. Right there under a few dim stoplights, he looked so good. He saw for the first time that his blue eyes had the most wonderful colour and were just as deep as the ocean. His blond hair was in a mess after all the rides but it made him sexy in a way. And even in the light blue button down shirt and his black skinny jeans he looked like a rock star, or maybe an angel, or both… And wow! Where all these thoughts were coming from? Okay so maybe it was time to admit, to himself at least, that he had always found Luke attractive, even when he was a lanky and shy boy, and even more when he became this tall, fit and more assured man. Yeah it was time admit this.

          “I'mma get your heart racing, in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight” Luke sang and Ashton went along for the last part “Let you put your hands on me, in my skin-tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight”. They ended up being really close, and the lyrics weren't such a help to get the growing tension, or maybe attraction, away.  
The song went to its end and the small crowd that what still there at this late hour applauded them. They got off the stage pretending not to notice the awkward silence that was now building between them. Slowly, oh so slowly they walk through the exit arch and left the funfair. They resume their walk to the hotel, trying to no to think too much about what just happened or what was to come.

 

 

          As the silence was being to tensed for Ashton’s liking he decided to break it.  
          “You see it was fun! It’s nice when you relax your uptight ass.” he teased with a playful smirk.  
          “Hey! I’m not uptight.” Luke pouted. “hu-huuuh” Ashton answered and got closer to Luke. Before the younger boy could react, Ashton unbuttoned the first button of his shirt. He could already feel that Luke was tensing up again so he chuckled “I’m not gonna bite you, you know”. When he could finally see Luke’s shoulder slouch down, he suddenly cracked the whole shirt open, making all the button fly. He burst in laughter once again at the shocked expression on the other’s face. But from the corner of his eye he still saw the nice abs the guy quickly hide, trying aimlessly to close the shirt. Luke kept his arm around him to hide his belly.  
          “Great, you had your fun, but you own me a shirt!” Luke protested even though it was a bit late. Ashton was glad the guy wasn’t mad at him. In the back of his head he thought that maybe it meant they won’t go back to be enemies after this night and he smiled.  
          “Okay, here you are”, he said as he took of his jacket and hand it to Luke. The blonde hesitated for a second but took it in the end. Sure, it was a warm night, but it was past midnight now and the air was chilling. His exposed belly wasn’t make it any better, but the jacket did.

  
          “What about you?” he still asked in concern for Ashton.  
          “I’m hot enough” he smirked and send a wink.  
          Luke laughed, but said on a serious and maybe a bit sad tone “Yeah, that’s was they said, huh?”.  
          Ashton shrugged but strangely became a little uncomfortable. “I guess that what she said too.” he tried with what he hoped was a warm smile.  
          “Who?”  
          “Your girlfriend? Or ex-girlfriend maybe?” he said shyly, which wasn’t much like Ashton.  
          “There is none on the list.” Luke answer with a sad tone.  
          “Waiting for your soulmate?”  
          “If only, Ashton…”  
          He frowned. What did he meant? But he got the hint and didn’t question further, he felt like he already had push his luck enough. The silence went back for a moment as they kept walking, but this time Luke was the one to break it.

  
          “You know, you’re actually a nice guy. And I kind of envied you for a long time”. Ashton arched an eyebrow at that but let Luke went on. “Because you’re that bad-ass guy who isn’t afraid of anything, who doesn’t care what people think or say about him. It’s kind of impressive. That’s just something I can’t do. But it seems so easy looking at you, to be loud and proud.” Ashton was grinning like an idiot and a glimpse of pride in the eye. Luke caught that and add “I also think you’re a total asshole with a stupid attitude”. And the smiled disappeared.  
          “Or… well … A least that’s what I thought before tonight.”

  
          Ashton stopped in his track, shocked. He unconsciously brought a hand to his band wrist covering the tattooed sentence Luke had just said, word for word. Luke turned around to see what was going on. When he saw the look on his face and where his hand was, he proceeded the rest, and smiled sadly. He opened Ashton’s jacket and push the fabric to show his hipbone where another sting of word was inked _‘watch out, don’t fall for me’_.

  
          Ashton was still trying to overcome the first shock when Luke just dropped a second bomb. He was so lost, all the thoughts in his where swirling around way too fast for him to catch them. He had a million questions he wanted to ask but none of them was getting into sentence, and even less into sound. At Ashton lack of word, Luke strated talking again.  
          “Don’t worry, I got it. A long time ago. I know, everybody knows, that you don’t want a soulmate. I got it.” Ashton wanted so bad to interrupt and to tell him he was wrong, but he couldn't emit any sound … and so far, Luke was right, no?

  
          “I was so mad when I found out it was you. Mad at you at first, because you seemed to be such an asshole from the outside, from my point of view at least. Then mad at myself, because you didn’t want me, and didn’t understand why, and what was wrong with me. So now that you know, could tell me please what is wrong so with me for you to rejected me like this?”  
Luke’s voice shook at lot, at the end of his tirade his eyes were watery and tears threated to fall any second. Ashton took a step and rise his shaky hand forward trying to reach Luke but pulled it back, with the impression that if he touched him, he would swat his hand away and turn his back on him. More than anything Ashton didn’t want Luke to leave.  
          He still couldn’t proceed all the spinning thoughts in the head, so stopped trying and let his heart speak.

  
          “Luke… Nothing’s wrong with you. Don’t you understand? It’s me. I’m the fucked up one. I’m the one that stopped believe in love and soulmates, because … because I don’t even like myself, how could someone else love me? There’s nothing to love in me, Luke. That’s what made my father left without second thoughts and my step-father after him. And all those qualities you found in me just before, I don’t feel like any of it inside. You think I’m not afraid of anything, well you’re wrong. I’m fucking afraid to let someone in. I’m afraid to let myself to love and relationships and soulmates! I’m afraid to get broken-hearted, like … like my mom did. What if I’m just like her? What if I’m just not someone to be loved?”

  
          Ashton’s voice was shaking too, and in the meantime, Luke’s tears spilled down his face more and more. But the blonde shook his head and replied, “No, you can’t say that! You can’t build your life based on what ifs! Okay maybe you’re afraid of that, but I’m afraid too! It’s just as new to me as it is to you. I’m not even out; nobody knows that I’m gay, not even my family or my friends, and honestly I don’t know how handle it. But still, that’s not a reason for me to give up. Maybe… Maybe, you could give me a chance, I’ll show you that you are way more lovable that you think, and maybe, I could give you a chance and you’ll show me that I can be myself?”

  
          Ashton whipped the tears in the corner of his eyes, giving a little extra time before answering, “For some who doesn’t like what ifs that a lot of maybes.”. Ashton had a watery chuckle and Luke imitated him. “I’d love that” he finally said. He closed the gap between them to hold Luke in his arms as tight as he could, as if he could disappear from his life in a blink. Now Ashton wouldn’t survive that. He didn’t know how, he didn’t know why, but the blond boy he pretended to hate has found a way to tear down all the walls he has built around himself, without even trying too hard. Ashton has just let him in, like he couldn't help it.

  
          He felt Luke smiled in the crook of his neck and his arms holding him back. He small gestures meant a whole lot to Ashton. He was somewhat relieved, and happy but also still afraid. The swirling of his emotions hasn’t stop at all, but at least it took a more positive direction. Ashton smiled in the hug too.  
          They stood like this for a while, giving each other the time to calm themselves a bit. Eventually, Ashton pulled back a little but keep his hands on Luke’s hips, not wanting to lose all the contact. He locked his eyes with him and took in all his beautiful features before diving in the blue infinite of his irises. Even though he hadn’t done all his thinking yet, he knew one thing for sure.

  
          “You’re a beautiful person, Luke Hemmings.” he said with genuine admiration laced in his voice.  
          “So are you, Ashton Irwin.” Luke replied slowly, barely above the whisper, but Ashton heard him perfectly in their closeness. He searched in Luke’s eyes for any sign that he didn’t mean that, but he found none, and it made his heart melt. He rose a hand, caressing boy’s cheeks before cupping his face sweetly. He leaned closer slowly giving Luke all the time to stop or repel him, but he didn’t. Ashton closed his eyes and the small space between them. He kissed Luke as gently and softly as he could, as he was make of glass. Luke kissed back almost immediately wrapping his arm around Ashton’s neck and pulling him closer. The kiss grew more heated, it was still a declaration of love in a way, but a more passionate one. Soon Ashton nipped lightly at Luke’s bottom lip, and the younger boy moaned into the kissed and parted his lips, which Ashton took as an invitation. Tongues met and things got wet, intense and even hotter. Luke hummed in satisfaction, but pulled back after a moment, catching his breath.  
          “A hotel would nice right now.” Luke said with a sly grin and Ashton could only approve.

 

 

          They ran back to the hotel, laughing all the way if even they didn’t know why. At some point they turned it into a race, but a moment later they were running hand in hand. The funfair must have actually been a shortcut because it took them less than five minutes to reach their destination. They tried to be quieter inside the building and stop giggling without reason. Adrenaline and excitement were running through their veins again. Somewhere in the back of their minds they were wondering what anyone would say if they found them together and on good terms going to the same hotel room at 1am.  
          Luckily they didn’t wake up anyone and got to Ashton’s room without meeting someone. The second they passed the door, they were back on kissing each other as if on cue. They couldn’t hold their smiles neither. Maybe they have try to repress their attraction and feelings for too long and now it was just all exploding, and it felt too good.  
          Not breaking the kiss, Ashton’s pressed Luke against the door. His hand on the other’s hips, under the opened jacket and ripped shirt. The warm skin felt so delicate under Ashton’s touch and he instantly crave for more. He let his hand wonder on Luke’s chest, belly and back. Once again he depended the kiss, bringing Luke closer, he let their tongues met and roamed each other mouth.  
          Luke’s hands were fisted into the hair at the back of Ashton’s head, he tugged lightly at the curls, earning a moan out of it. It felt so right, so good, like it was what they were meant to do. The way their lips moved together, the way their tongues danced, the way they body fits; this was just perfect. Luke’s hands travelled to the hem of Ashton’s shirt and pulled it up. Ashton broke the kiss to take his shirt off and remove also Luke’s jacket and shirt. The clothes ending thrown somewhere on the floor.

  
          Ashton reconnect their lips quickly, but this time he pulled Luke by the hips and blindly guided him to the bed where they crashed, Luke beneath Ashton. The older boy moved to sensually trail down kisses along the other’s jaw and neck. He sucked a small mark that would disappear within hours at the junction of Luke’s neck and shoulder. The younger boy couldn’t help the sweet sounds of pleasure that left his mouth. Ashton had to admit that it turned him on more than he could tell. He continued to travel his mouth down Luke’s body, on his chest. He took between his teeth Luke’s nipple and play with it. Luke released a particularly high pitched moan, that Ashton loved immediately.  
          “Ashton” Luke murmured and his voice sounded so fucked out already. Ashton brought his face over Luke’s again and whispered against his lips, “Yeah, babe?”.  
          “I want you” and who was Ashton to refuse this? But he still hesitated a little bit.  
          “Are you sure? I mean, do you really want to …” He trailed off.  
          Luke squirmed a bit and bit his lips, which wasn’t a good idea because Ashton had to fight himself not to take him right away. “Maybe… hum... Maybe not all the way?”, he finally answered.  
          “Anything you want, babe.”. Luke melted under the pet name and nodded his head. “Just tell me if it’s too much, okay?” Ashton offered and Luke agreed with another nod.

  
          Ashton lowered himself on Luke, their hips grinned together and both boys moaned in each other breath. Ashton attached his lips on Luke’s neck once again, he found the sweet spot that made the younger boy realised one of his high pitched moan, and sucked another mark on it. He kissed down Luke’s chest and belly, soon reaching his waistband. He placed on hand over the jean’s button and send a questioning look to Luke who nodded eagerly. Once the skinny jeans were off, he took his place back, sucking a small mark on Luke’s hipbone just next to his soulmate tattoo. He pressed his hand on the other’s groin, palming him in a slow rhythm. Luke was soon a panting mess underneath him and the sight was incredibly endearing.

          Ashton hooked his fingers in the waistband band of Luke’s boxer and wait for the younger boy to give his permission, which he did quickly. Ashton pulled them down and took a second to admire Luke’s beautiful body. He caressed the silky skin of his long sexy legs and inner thighs. He left a few kiss there along the way too. He teasingly licked at the tip of Luke’s cock. Ashton could hear the way Luke held his breath and bit his lips once again, then slowly let go of his bottom lip to breathe deeply. Ashton took it as an encouragement and sucked at the tip lightly. He went deeper and took more of Luke each time he bobbed his head, placing his hand where his mouth was not.

          Luke brought both his hands to Ashton’s curls, in the need of something to grab, he tugged at it, earning a moan that send wonderful vibrations around his dick. He cursed in a pant, it felt amazing. Ashton picked up his pace, going faster and faster, deeper and deeper. Luke arched his back and felt the pleasure overwhelming him; this must be the best feeling of the world, he thought somewhere in his clouded mind. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer. When Ashton fastened a bit more, he felt his orgasm built in the pit of his stomach.  
“Ashton… I’m close” he moaned breathlessly.

          The older boy pulled his head back but increased again the pace of his hand. With a few more squeezes and thrusts, Luke came all over his chest and Ashton’s hand with a broken scream. He was still panting and took a moment to come back from his high. He never felt so good in his entire life. In the meantime, Ashton had freed himself from his so oppressing jeans and boxer, finally get the chance to have some friction down there. His hand was already wrap around his cock moving up and down in an erratic pace, when Luke swat it away to replace it by his own. Ashton couldn’t help his moan, it wasn’t his first handjob at all but this one felt different, more intense, sexier and just better. It was perfect, just because it was with Luke. Ashton didn’t try to understand more and just take the pleasure. He knew he wouldn’t last long, he was already so aroused, so excited, and it felt too good. He came in a minute, adding to the mess on Luke chest.

 

 

          Ashton turned on his back and collapsed on the bed, beside Luke, still catching his breath. He blindly searched the floor for his shirt, and used it to clean the cum on the other. Luke then turn to place his head the crook of Ashton’s neck, draped an arm over his waist, and tangled their leg together. Ashton instantly place his arm around Luke, it seemed almost like natural gesture.  
          “Was it okay?” he asked softly.  
          Luke chuckled weakly, and it turned into a yawn afterwards. The sleep was claiming him. “It was perfect.”, he said fondly and tired at the same time.  
          Ashton felt reassured, despites the fact that he would never admit being a little insecure in the first place. Coming down from his high, his thoughts were kicking back in, turning furiously in his mind. He was way too tired to try to unravel them right now. But he still whispered quietly in the night.  
          “I don’t deserve you.”  
          It was so low that Luke wasn’t sure he heard it right. Ashton thought the younger boy was already half asleep and didn’t except any answer; it was more of a statement to himself. But Luke said after a few seconds “You have you whole life to prove otherwise.”. Ashton felt Luke small smile in his neck and returned it, even though he couldn’t see it. So he brought Luke a little closer.  
Ashton wasn’t sure of anything, the events of the night felt like a dream that would vanish in the morning. But if ever there was a possibility that he would woke up with a beautiful blonde in his arm, then yes, he would try to prove otherwise, he would try his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, I'd love to have your reactions and feedback!  
> I love you all <3  
> Kassie.


End file.
